transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherly Love
NCC Command Center The blue metals used in the rest of New New Crystal City have been darkened here, their reflectivity reduced without being eliminated. The lighting is a contrasting red that, once bounced off the blue of the surfaces, gives the area an ambience of very Decepticon purple. The walls of this very large, domed polygon alternate terminal and work station segments with large metal PANELS that curve overhead to join with the arch of the ceiling. The front of the room is distinguishable from the rest by the large monitors that replace four of the work stations and display various areas of the city. The three etched panels that divide these four monitors seem to glorify the city itself. LEFT, RIGHT, and CENTER, each depicts an incarnation of cities that have gone by the name of New Crystal City. Almost conspicuous in its absence is any presentation of Airwolf's rebuild of New Crystal City. The city is currently in Mechanical Shark mode at Below Northern Indian Ocean, the shark's mouth is closed, and the Lookout Tower is at Arabian Sea. The city sensors are on. The blue metals used in the rest of New Crystal City have been darkened here, their reflectivity reduced without being eliminated. The lighting is a contrasting red that, once bounced off the blue of the surfaces, gives the area an ambience of very Decepticon purple. The walls of this very large, domed polygon alternate terminal and work station segments with large metal PANELS that curve overhead to join with the arch of the ceiling. The front of the room is distinguishable from the rest by the large monitors that replace four of the work stations and display various areas of the city. The three etched panels that divide these four monitors seem to glorify the city itself. LEFT, RIGHT, and CENTER, each depicts an incarnation of cities that have gone by the name of Crystal City. Almost conspicuous in its absence is any presentation of Airwolf's rebuild of Crystal City. Dreadwind Scourge's House of Horrors Spacebridge Terminus Dreadwind is sat at a console that cycles through views of the base but has apparently slumped sideways in the chair, his dull yellow optics staring at the floor rather than the monitor like he should be. Just how did he end up like that? Not that anyone cares or has even bothered to asked or berated him for being like that. Darkwing enters the room slowly, noticing you are appareantly 'hard' at work. "So, let me guess. Since you couldn't be bothered to make an effort in that little battle of the planets of theirs, they decided to put you somewhere where they won't be bothered. How close am I, Brother?" Dreadwind groans inwardly as his audial units pick up on the annoyingly cheery voice of Darkwing, of course making no move to actually right himself or even look at his partner. "I did take part, not that it was any use we had to retreat, just like i said we would. And we're not brothers, you're way too cheery." Darkwing says, "Your the only one that could even consider me to be Cheery, also you really need to learn to take that mood of yours out on others. I didn't think there would be any point in it when I got dragged along with Cate. Had to infiltrate an Autobot shuttle that I was sure was a trap, and it was. But I got to beat the slag outta one of those Wreckers. An annoyingly cheerful one that wouldn't shut up. Even pointless missions can yelid some enjoyment if you actually could be bothers to try anything but moan about your life." Dreadwind almost shrugs the once, almost, "Well you are, look at you walking around and achieving. You had it lucky, at least from an Autobot the worst you can get is a misguided belief that everything will turn out right, i had to fight one of those can-o-human things they're positively covered in germs and i'm pretty sure some of the internal fluids leaked on me while i was crushing it, i'll get a nasty rust rash. He was pretty imbecilic though, couldn't even talk. And why shouldn't i moan haven't i suffered enough? Yet still existence deems that i continue without release from torment." Darkwing says, "Yeah, those germs are annoying. Feel like I need some kind of disinfectent everytime I leave the base. But at least humans, if you can find a can opener big enough, are fragile enough that they don't usually come back if you can offline them." He says, completly agreeing with you about humans, but when you get to the point of your continued existance he can't help but grins widely. The blue mech being handed a nice opening to exploit. "Well its obvious why you continue to exist." He says with a pause, but before you can be bothered with a responce. "You simply just can't be bothered to even go through the effort of dying. Probably not worth it anyway, am I right brother?" He says, adding the end just to annoy you." Dreadwind sighs and would shake his head but well that would be effort and everybody should know by now what he feels about that, "You know full well that should i bother to... try to end my existance.That life would only save me at the last second, I would go through an excruciating near death experiance and then have to suffer painful months at the butcher like hands of our medics followed by being forced to go and fight for a cause that is doomed to failure." Dreadwind would be annoyed at the continued use of the word brother but then it's not like he hasn't been called a lot worse by many many more and that doesn't include the ones used in the death threats. Dreadwind has partially disconnected. Darkwing lets out a cold soft chuckle, which only Dreadwing could call a 'cheerful luagh'. "And how do you go about attempting that?" He asks, once again puasing. "By through all these pointless stupid battles of theirs. If you really were gonna put forth the effort and be bothered with dying, you'd be out there with me. Death isn't gonna come to you in here while your ignoring monitor duty. Death comes out there. I was so close several weeks back. On that worthless planet Pz-Zazz. I would have too if not for that bothersome sweep, Sunder... He just had to drag me off dispite my protests." He says grumbling a bit, still seeming rather sore about that. Dreadwind cries, "Not you too!" Points at the g that's not a d. Darkwing says, "It is if you stand on your head and straigthen out the tail... ;>_>" Perhaps it's the constant incessant prodding, perhaps he's just uncomfortable or just fed up pretending to care about the defences of the base but Dreadwind manages to struggle to his feet and turn to stare forlornly at his partner. "We don't need to seek death, death creeps up slowly on us all, in due time, i just refuse to give the universe what it wants, more pain and suffering. How you can carry on so cheerfully when you know that nothing we do makes any difference... is beyond me. Oh and the combat with that human machine was not exactly life threatening i barely got scratched, just enough to cause an annoying ache whenever i move." If you bother to look closer you might just make out some self healed wounds from where Dreadwind got shot up amounting to little more than scratches, "If you want to discuss terrible places to visit i'll have to tell you about a city that talked to my mind once and forced me to do stuff, it's dead now." Darkwing says, "I would rather seek death and enlighten those that refuse to true nature of the universe, then just sit around content to wait for it like you do. There is no reason they should be so naive and insufferably happy. I prefer teach those about what the universe wants, by letting them taste it first hand. Even though I know everything is going to revert to the status quo when its over, watching that breif enlightment as one of the 'gloomy jets' that they underestatmate and can barely tell apart offlines them, then I can get by with the fact that I continue to exist for one more day."" Dreadwind shakes his head, expressionless as always thanks to his faceplate, "It's always the same with you, effort effort effort, why the other Decepticons should ever think we'd get along is beyond me. As for enlightening anyone be they Decepticon, Autobot, Human or vicious slathering monster, trust me they won't be, they prefer the delusion that things will get better and turn out the way they want it to be, even the ones intelligent enough to glimpse a part of the crushing, soul destroying truth of existance. At least you're sensible enough to know it is all for nothing." Dreadwind sways and looks like he's about to fall over but manages to stop himself. "So what 'all important' mission are we being assigned to? I suppose we'll have to join together as well, i'll never get used to that it's just not... right." Darkwing says, "They think we along becuase all they see is "Gloomy jets that don't believe in anything." There too stupid or otherwise preoccupied with this pitful war compaign of theirs to notice our diffrences. Or maybe they just expect me to drag your sorry aft into battle so you actually make an effort. We've got no mission currently, but that current campaign of "Lord Galvatron"," He syas, practically spitting the name out. "Will be experencing their final push soon. I'm pretty sure they are gonna try to rope us into one of those battles. Not sure which one. We both know its going to be pointless to get out of it. So we should be ready this week for the possiblity of having to merge if they do manage to get us both in the same battle. Best to expect it and hope to get it over with as soon as possible." Dreadwind nods, wait nods? Yes that was an affirmative response, will wonders never cease? "Of course we will, it's not like they'll ever understand the discomfort of our position, it will probably be a space battle of some sort where we'll be forced to attack a shuttle or something else absurdly large ending up with us crippled and drifting through the nigh on endless void our energy reserves slowly dwindling away to nothing. At the last moment before blissful oblivion we'll be saved by crash landing on an energy rich planet that is poison to us so we can then feel our fuel lines slowly corroding within us, painfully destroying us from the inside out. It's so depressing." Darkwing chuckles "So he expects to crash into nebulous? Dreadwind says, "Of course, can't think of a worse place to end up. :)" Darkwing says, "Probably try to get us to defend or reclaim the spacelanes. Worse is if we get teams with Cate, who'll see its as time to dress up and play pirate, again. I'd almost rather deal with the Unicronians then her. Though she did seem rather concerned when that paranoid Autobot wasnt to crash his shuttle into Mars, but since Gnaw was with me her concern was most likely for him." He muses that last part to himself. Darkwing shakes his head slightly. "Thats morbid, even for you. I would just expect us to be captured and thrown into another Autobot prision for a few million years. Beating us to the point we almost can taste the darkness of the final shutdown, only to give us enough energon to continue untill the next beatdown."" Dreadwind is mildly surprised by the news but he did know it was going to happen, "They actually managed to lose the spacelanes? Oh great we'll definately be dragged in to doing that. The sweeps? Well as far as disgustingly cheery folk go they aren't the worst out there but they try even harder than you do, it's just not right." The Sweeps for somereason have taken to hanging out with/pestering Dreadwind a lot especially Singe. "It's unlikely that we would end up in another penal facility, the universe is far more creative with its tortures than to make us repeat ourselves, unless it decides that Quickswitch has a twin as twisted as he is." Dreadwind says, "It's been a matter of conjecture as to whether there really was torture from QS at the prison, but then torture is a viewpoint or is that life? :)" Darkwing says, "I'm not sure if its been lost or not. I heard recently that Rodimus made a play for them. But not heard much about the results." He reponds and nods with a slight chuckle. "Ah, so they've been pestering you as well? Sunder and Dredclaw took up to bothering me and dragging me along on most their missions on Pz-Zaz. Dredclaw even tried to talk me into taking up hunting as 'a way to find purpose in my exsistance.'" He says with a shudder. "Least he paid for the Energon." He muses softly. "I honestly wouldn't put it over the universe for itto have a Prison filled with Quickswitch clones..."" Dreadwind of course never reads or makes any reports of anything going on what so ever after all it's meaningless and changes frequently, sometimes as soon as information is posted, hell when the cons divided between Galvatron and Megatron as leader both sides thought he was with them, well when they noticed him anyway. "Worse than that it's as if i'm a magnet to them, i wouldn't attempt a jest it will all to likely happen now... well if we're not needed right now i'm going to go and collapse in a corner somewhere." With that Dreadwind starts an achingly slow trudge towards the exit. Darkwing mostly only keeps up with them so he knows what to expect from the others. Best to keep up and know what to avoid then being dragged into things at random. Darkwing nods "Very well, Brother. I guess I've troubled you enough, after all I did get you to stand." He says with another of his dark chuckles. "I will leave you be..." He responds, while pondering finding Sunder and telling him you need a hug or something of the sort. Dreadwind says, "Well thanks for that." Darkwing says, "Your welcome. I hope I'm not too terrible of a Darkwing. I've not read many of the comics, so much of it is just drawn for my own personality." Dreadwind says, "Don't worry we didn't have much cannon to go on really also because we don't have out partners we're a tad different anyway. As far as i can see you're doiong fine." Darkwing nods. "I worry a bit when I play characters not of my own creation, just becuase I fear gettign them wrong. Dreadwind says, "Well you're always going to put a your version twist to them so don't worry too hard, with DW you have the advantage of him not having much history here so you can really make him yours." Darkwing says, "Yeah, that was both good and a bit frustrating, sicne I didn't have much to build from for my app." Darkwing says, "Anyways, its good getting a chance to RP with you. Hopifully I'll be Darkwing for a long run to give him so history, and you someone to play off of." Dreadwind says, "Actually as much as i hate and detest apps dreads was fairly easy, though being a rabid fan probably helped a bit. :) Yeah okay i'm going to go get some sleep now the sun is rising and i burst into flame if i get caught in it." Darkwing says, "My prob with apps is that I like seeing the characters devolpe as I play, rather then devolp them before hand. Anyway, sleep. I'd prever you not to be ash for future Arguments ;p" Dreadwind says, "We should also take a good look at Dreadwing at some point too. grumble *stupid timezone* grumble" Dreadwind has disconnected. In Darkwing's love of seeing others Suffer. He leaves a message to Dredclaw and Sunder. "Since my Brother is being 'active' again..." He pauses a moment wondering if 'active' is too strong a word for Dreadwind, but continues anyway. "I feel that maybe one or both of you should take him out drinking, maybe get him involved in one of those hunts of yours." He says, taking almost too much glee in the though of his brother having to put up with you both. "He's so depressed, not thinking anyone cares. But he mentioned you guys seem to like him. Maybe you just need to show him how much you care." He says with a dark chuckle as the recording ends.'